Forgotten Chance
by Lady Rikku
Summary: I don't want to give too much away, but this fic does not end the way you'd expect it too. New and strange surprises! Oooooh aaaaaah. R&R please
1. Before the Date

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything having to do with it or anything else I may put in this story. If I later say that I do own DBZ then I am lying. Do not believe me. Oh, and don't get mad at me if the characters aren't exactly in character. I haven't even seen episodes with Bra in them…^_^()  
  
For two years now, Goten and Bra had been what Trunks described unhappily as "an item." Goten felt that he was really in love with her and that she felt the same way, so he decided to take her to dinner and ask her the "big question." Meanwhile, he was getting ready for dinner. Trunks was over at his house, glaring at his best friend.  
  
"You're going to ask my sister to marry you? I've put up with you going out with her, but you're going to ask her to marry you?" Trunks shook his head. "I should shoot you for this, but since I'm feeling generous, I'll let you live."  
  
"Oh, come on, Trunks," Goten said. "You know I love your sister more than anything in the world."  
  
Trunks sighed. "Yeah, yeah, get on with it. So where's the ring?"  
  
Goten went over to his drawer and pulled out a tiny black velvet box. "It's right here." He opened the box to reveal a sapphire and diamond ring.  
  
"Wow." Said Trunks. "You really went all out, didn't you?"  
  
"Well, my little Bra is worth it."  
  
"Yeah, just make sure you don't hurt her, because I know where you live. Come to think of it, so does my dad. Oh man, is he gonna kill you?"  
  
Goten sweatdropped. "Oh yeah, I forgot about Vegeta. Well, if he tries to kill me I can run away."  
  
"Good plan." Trunks said.  
  
Goten adjusted the jacket on his suit. "Well, what do you think? Will she say yes?"  
  
Trunks hung his head. "Unfortunately for me, probably yes. Why did you have to fall in love with my sister anyway?"  
  
"Because she's really hot and stuff."  
  
"Would you like me to kill you now or later?"  
  
"Later will be just fine, thank you."  
  
"Well," Trunks said. "She'll be here any second. I think I'll go now. See ya and…good luck, Goten."  
  
"Thanks," Goten said as he watched Trunks walk out the door. "Well, I may as well just relax instead of worrying myself." He grabbed the ring, put it in his pocket and sat down on his couch. He was sitting straight up, staring off into space. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Goten jumped up and screamed. He collected himself and walked to the door. There stood Bra.  
  
"Bra, you look gorgeous."  
  
Bra was wearing a long dark blue velvet dress with a short slit in the back of it. It had no sleeves and only straps to hold the dress up. Bra's hair was down and was slightly crimpy.  
  
"Do you think so, Goten? Trunks told me to look extra good today, so I did a little more with my hair. What do you think?"  
  
"You look perfect," Goten breathed.  
  
Bra blushed. "Why thank you. Well, should we get to dinner now or did you make the reservations for later?"  
  
Goten meanwhile was busy staring at his girlfriend.  
  
"Um…Goten? Are you okay?"  
  
"What?" Goten asked stupidly.  
  
"You're staring…"  
  
"Oh, am I?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
Goten finally snapped out of his daze. "Oh, sorry. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes." 


	2. The Dinner

Disclaimer: Same as last, blah blah blah. I don't own DBZ and all that nice junk. (I don't own the Grinch, either.)  
  
~*~The Dinner~*~  
  
Goten and Bra went to the restaurant Goten had made reservations at. Goten didn't know how to drive so he'd picked Bra up and flew her all the way to the restaurant, which was a considerable distance away. Bra was slightly upset her hair was messed up, but didn't say anything.  
  
Goten went up to the man at the desk. "Reservations for two, under Son Goten."  
  
The man checked his little book. "Son…son…um…why yes, here you are. If you would care to wait, someone will show you to your table shortly."  
  
Ten minutes later, Goten and Bra finally sat down. "It only took long enough," Bra complained.  
  
"Being here with you is reward enough."  
  
Bra stared at Goten. "Um…Goten…I hope you don't mind me asking, but…what are you talking about?"  
  
Goten carefully looked at his girlfriend. "Bra, how long have we known eachother?"  
  
Bra started to answer when the waitress came to ask for their orders. Goten asked for practically everything in the place and Bra asked for a salad.  
  
When they were alone again Goten repeated his question.  
  
"Well, I, uh…I don't know, Goten." Bra answered.  
  
"That's okay, I don't remember either." Goten smiled his famous smile.  
  
"Goten, are you okay? You've been acting really strange all night."  
  
"I'm better than okay," Goten replied. "For the past month or so I've been having these feelings every time I'm near you. I've felt like…like the Grinch when his heart grows three sizes and he gives all of the presents back to the who's in whoville."  
  
"Okay…"  
  
"Bra, all I know is…you've made me the happiest man in the world, and I couldn't have asked for anything better."  
  
"Well, uh, your welcome, Goten…I guess."  
  
"Bra, I…"  
  
"Salad! Lots of other food! Table 4!" A waitress called out.  
  
"Oh, that's us!" Bra said.  
  
When the waitress made it to the table, Goten frowned at her. "Do you time these things? And how did you make all of my food so fast? Are you purposely trying to ruin our dinner?"  
  
"Hey, you ordered food, I brought it. You don't like our service, you can go somewhere else, pal."  
  
"No, this will be fine," Bra said. "Thank you." She watched as the waitress walked away. "You were saying something, Goten?"  
  
Goten relaxed and looked Bra in the eyes. "You've made me the happiest man in the world, Bra. I…I love you. I have for the longest time."  
  
"You do?" Bra asked, excited.  
  
"Um…yes…" said Goten. (That wasn't the answer he was looking for.)  
  
He looked at Bra. "I have to ask you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Goten got out of his chair, went over to Bra, and got down on one knee. "I love you more than the world itself. Bra…will you marry me?" He pulled the ring out and showed it to her.  
  
"Oh…Goten…it's beautiful…but…I can't marry you. You see, I'm not in love with you. I'm really sorry, Goten, but I never really wanted a serious relationship. I hope you'll understand."  
  
"Oh…yeah," Goten said as he wanted to crawl into the ground and die. "I…understand." He went back to his chair and ate in silence. Needless to say it was a very uncomfortable meal.  
  
Lady Rikku: Well, what do you think so far? I know I made Bra seem kind of mean and I'm sorry to all Bra fans, but I needed to move the story along. Please review… 


End file.
